Blame it on Me
by RavenEyes
Summary: A short little fic. about Ginny having enough of standing in the dark. A song fic.


"I can't do this anymore!!" cried Ginny as she stood up from the convertible common  
  
room sofa. Harry was sitting next to her.  
  
"Can't do what anymore?" asked Harry a bit confused.  
  
"Harry do you even relies I'm here?" she asked rather loud.  
  
"Ginny what are you talking about ....look I don't have time for this right now so what  
  
ever is bothering you can you please put it aside and help me with Hermione?" he asked  
  
looking stressed.  
  
Before Ginny could stop herself she slapped Harry a crossed the face. Harry sat there  
  
stunned.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry still shocked.  
  
"That was for all the unrecognizable things you do to me everyday," said Ginny with tears  
  
running down her face. The whole common room was watching but she didn't care.  
  
"Everyday you come to me like we are great friends' maybe even lovers and you know I  
  
like you. Then as soon as Hermione enters the room you back off of me and even ignore  
  
me in some cases. Then I watch you give Hermione all the charm and sweet talk that I  
  
long for. And If that's not enough at the end of the day you come and ask me how you  
  
could get her to like you. I hold back the feeling I get every time you ask but my heart gets  
  
shattered into a million pieces. Once I get you to go to bed I cry myself asleep then the  
  
next day my heart gets put back together again when you act like you like me and then the  
  
cycle continues," said Ginny now breathing raggedly.  
  
Harry did say anything. Ginny stood there for a couple of minutes looking into his eyes.  
  
When she realized he wasn't going to say anything she grabbed her bag and walked out of  
  
the common room in a hurry.  
  
Ginny felt so hurt inside. But the worst part was, it wasn't really Harry's fault. He  
  
couldn't help it if he liked Hermione and felt he could talk to Ginny about it. But now  
  
Ginny had done the damage and she had lost what little of Harry Potter she had forever.  
  
Heading up to the astronomy tower she got a really good idea for a song. One she was  
  
setting down she took out a quill and some parchment and began writing.  
  
~~Blame it on Me~~  
  
You're standing there  
  
that look in your eyes  
  
you're looking for good ways to tell me good-bye  
  
something about people  
  
how they never know  
  
They're loving somebody then letting them go  
  
you're looking for reasons but there ain't no need  
  
you can blame it on me  
  
you can blame it on me  
  
you can blame it on me  
  
I was the one,I had no right to turn it all wrong.  
  
I held you too close  
  
I couldn't let go  
  
can't loose your cool these days I know  
  
I got no cool firends, I drive an old car,  
  
I'm not the picture of any man's dreams,  
  
handful of blue bonnets, boots and old jeans.  
  
I was a fool to think it could be,  
  
so blame it on me  
  
blame it on me,  
  
I was the one, acting like real life was some old love song,  
  
I held you too close, couldn't let go,can't loose your cool these days I know,  
  
thinking forever, ever could be,  
  
so blame it on me  
  
when you start looking for ways out of love then something has defiantly gone wrong  
  
so if you want to leave  
  
you can blame it on me  
  
I held you too close  
  
couldn't let go  
  
can't loose your cool these days I know,  
  
so I'll go on home and you can feel free  
  
to blame it on me  
  
yeah go ahead and blame it on me.  
  
(Written be Bruce Robison, 2000 Tilt a whirl music (BMI) All rights reserved ,used by  
  
permission,international copy secured. Sang by Lee Ann Womack)  
  
Ginny looked down at her parchment. She sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry we could have been so good together," she leaned her head back and closed her  
  
eyes.  
  
That's when she felt warm lips cover hers. Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry kissing  
  
her. She embraced his kiss and after awhile he pulled back. In between breath he  
  
said, "Ginny...I...Love..you..I always have."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a second praying that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Then what about Hermione?" she asked at last.  
  
"That was just a way for me to talk to you," he said a little red in the cheeks. He was so  
  
close to her lips she could feel his breath on her.  
  
"Oh Harry I love you," she said as she threw her arms around him. Finally after 6 years of  
  
waiting Ginny would get what she wanted. They started to kiss again and while they did  
  
Ginny held the parchment out the window and let it go. 


End file.
